1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a system for entryways, preferably for use in multi-door and multi-sidelight entryways.
2. Description of The Prior Art And Objectives Of The Invention
An increasing desire for modular entryways for homes and other buildings has been felt in recent years. Modular entryways allow installation contractors to stock fewer parts, but still customize entryways to the desires of the builder. Interchangeable parts allow great versatility in the number of permutations of entryways creatable on the same sill. The use of synthetic materials has also helped expand the number of available options to the installer. In addition, modular entryway units need to repel elements and provide for an efficient thermal break.
While presently available entryway devices are generally suitable for most purposes, there is still a need to improve the weather resistant qualities of a modular entryway system while at the same time providing greater flexibility in creating different configurations or permutations of entryways from a minimum of standard inventory parts.
Additionally states such as North Carolina, Florida and Texas now have building codes which require very high levels of weather penetration performance. I.e., the entryway systems must be able to prevent air and/or water from entering the entryway even in hurricane or other high wind situations.
With the above concerns in mind it is an objective of the present invention to provide an entryway system and method which allows flexibility in the number of configurations possible from a minimum number of parts.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a double sealing entryway system for optimum weather proofing.
It is yet a further objective of the present invention to present an inswing door with an attached sweep which effectuates a strong weather proof seal.
It is still a further objective of the present invention to provide an entryway system which includes a slanted U-shaped channel that accepts a weather strip or a sidelight panel cap along its extended length.
It is another objective to provide an entryway system having a relatively low profile.
It is yet another objective to provide an entryway system allowing use of synthetics or composite materials to inhibit decay.
It is still another objective to provide an effective thermal break between the outside surface and interior surfaces of the entryway system.
It is a further objective to use current jamb or frame specifications to reduce the need to change frame inventory to accommodate the new sill.
It is yet a further objective to provide an entryway system which provides optimal sealing for all door types from single through multiple panel configurations.
These and other objectives and advantages will be realized by those skilled in the art upon closer inspection of the accompanying detailed description and drawing figures.